When the Pieces Fit
by somebodysomewhere
Summary: Kurama's step-brother decides to follow along on one of Kurama's missions, the only problem is Kurama doesn't know.
1. Part A

                                       When the Pieces Fit

PART: A

The House (Suuichi Hatakana's POV)

            It was a Monday, again. School was about to start, again. I walked groggily down 

the stairs only to be greeted by my all-too-cheery step-mother and my barely awake step-

brother. Today, the man of the house was gone on a business with his secretary. 

Sometimes I think that they get a little too friendly when Shiori is not around, not that he 

is cheating, just that the woman scares me, somewhat. My thoughts were broken as the 

secretary's daughter came walking out of the kitchen holding, in one hand, pancakes and, 

in the other, a glass of milk. She set them down in front of Suiichi-san.

            "Would you like some breakfast, Suuichi-chan?" she asked gingerly. 

            "Yes, please. That is very thoughtful of you," I have always had the biggest crush 

on her, but this, I never expected.

            She came back five minutes with a full plate of food. I had already chosen a seat. 

Ten minutes after she had set the food down, I had finished and headed out the door 

behind Suiichi-san and Kitty-sama. They were walking together, talking about plants. 

Why does my brother have such an interest in flowers, anyway? He's a man.

            As soon as we got to school, Kitty went to her to her crowd of 'boy' friends. 

There were a couple of girls there, too. She's not very popular, I still love her. 

            She only has the heart for one guy, though.  His name is Brennan, an American 

transfer, just like her. Too bad I am not that guy. He doesn't even notice her or act like 

she even exists. It's really a shame, but she'll come around, I hope.

            My best friend, Taeki usually comes running about now. She is such a spirited 

young lady, though she can be annoying. Suiichi-kun and Kitty-san are both graduates 

this year. Me I am, well, a freshman, just starting on my road to boredom. So far that is 

all it has been that year. This is my schedule:

Whitey, K               Science                7:15-8:00

Togashi, J               Art                        8:02-8:30

Break                      co-curriculum      8:30-8:45

Healy, T                 English/Nihongo  8:45-9:15

Johns, K                 History                 9:15-10:00

Break                      co-curriculum      10:00-10:15

Lunch                     lunch                    10:15-11:00

Hansonga, A          Mathematics         11:00-12:30

Keijick, M              Bully-anti             12:30-1:00

            Busy, ne? Oh here she comes now, running as usual, I have to brace myself for 

impact, because when she starts running, there is no stopping her. I got knocked over, as 

usual. She isn't like Kitty. Kitty is not as energetic as Taeki. Taeki likes this senior

 named Bo. Nobody loves me. I sigh.

            All through the day nothing out of the ordinary happened except when I looked 

out of the window of my Math class and I saw a very strange thing. There was a man in 

light blue clothing with bright blue eyes, sitting in a tree and when I turned around to 

look again, he was gone.

(Somewhere in recent history Suuichi Hatakana's POV)

There was a guy like that came to our front door and asked if 'Kurama' had seen 

Hiei and Suuichi turned to look at me to leave the room. I caught a few of the things they 

were saying. Something about a tournament and 'makai' and hadn't seen him since then. 

Out in the hallway, eavesdropping isn't my best subject, but they made it easy. It was 

very odd because the guy gave my brother something and Suiichi looked around and put 

it in his pocket. I searched forever but couldn't find it.

At Home (Suuichi Hatakana's POV)

            When I was doing my homework, there was a knock at the door. Suiichi then 

shouted "Got It!"

            It was that man again. Suiichi-san stepped outside. I cracked open the window 

near the door. I heard something about Yuseke leaving for Makai to find Hiei. They 

needed him for the next mission. The man, now known as Touya said that he was going 

to get Jin for this one and then to meet him at Genkai's place.

            I wonder what it all meant. I have decided to follow Suiichi to where ever it is he 

is going. I have to find out what it all means. My curiosity is going to get the best of me.

            The last thing that I heard was Touya asking, "What was the name of the girl who 

was kidnapped?" 

            "Unfortunately, it was Kitty from our high school. I can't remember her last 

name, though," 'Kurama replied, solemnly. Now, I know, I am going. Call me crazy, but 

I love that girl and if anything happened to her and I knew that I could have done 

something about it…


	2. Part B

PART: B

   The Minamino/Hatakana residence (Suuichi Hatakana's POV) 

               Later that night, I watched my older brother, my idol, the man I want to be like

 when I grow up, sneaking out of his window in what looked like a white dress with a red 

dragon emblem across the front and onto the back. Don't get me started again with the 

stupid girly interests. Using the window was a good strategy, but, then again, that's my 

step-brother, always being cautious and watching out for the rest of the family. His plan 

to use the window is better than using the front door, considering he doesn't want us to 

know he is leaving, but to where, I wonder. I had already assembled a backpack with 

some food and extra clothing, just in case. Of course a lighter and a few cigarettes, 

though, I won't end up smoking them, for fear that Suiichi will find out. And I definitely 

won't, especially after I got chewed out by Shiori for having it in the house. That 

conversation still sends shivers up my spine.

               After taking a short leap onto the tree outside his window, he met some guy in a 

black coat. I have seen this guy before, too. He is pathetically short, and doesn't talk 

much. Period. I like his hair, though. It looks like a black torch with a stripe of white in 

the front, it's kind of cool. I follow them crawling out my own window, but I use the wall 

to climb down onto the pavement and not the tree.

               "We need to stop at Yusuke's house to grab a couple of things then meet 

Kuwabara, Botan, Touya and Jin at Genkai's house.  Got it, Hiei?"

               "Hn," Hiei said, "They are really going all out for one girl?"

               "Not just one girl," Suiichi's voice sounded worried, "Children all over the 

world are disappearing in the oddest places. We have to find them or it's our heads.

 Koenma thinks he knows who is behind it. Let's get going."

               They began leaping from tree to tree so fast that even running; I couldn't keep 

up with them. It took me a while to recover from what I had just seen, but, at least, I 

knew where they were going. To the south, behind Sarayashiki junior high was 

Yusuke's…ah… apartment. It is only strange because most of the people around here 

own houses and fancy penthouse or they own a piece of trash on the side of the street. In 

this neighborhood, you are either really rich or really poor; Yusuke was right in the 

middle.

               This was getting too weird, maybe I was still rolled up in the bed sheets on my

bed and having an odd dream, but either way, I had to keep going, this was getting too 

interesting to stop. They halted once to look for any people out in the open. Hiei looked 

right at the bush I was hiding with that blood-red glare for a few seconds. His eyes made 

me shiver slightly, but I regained my poise and stared back. He shrugged and turned to 

Suuichi once again.

               I tried hard to follow them through the park and do it as inconspicuously as 

possible, hiding from bush to bush, staying on the grass side of the side-walk to avoid the 

scraping noise of shoe-to-concrete.

               They finally reached an apartment complex and went up to the apartment on the 

far right, up the stairs. They didn't knock on the door because it was already unlocked. 

My older step-brother slowly pushed the door open; listening to make certain no one else 

was awake. Suiichi told Hiei to wait outside and that he would get Yusuke. It would 

cause less of a fuss if anyone caught him, he explained. I couldn't even look up to see any 

of the rooms in the complex because I was hiding underneath the stairs, but I could see 

their shoes walk down the stairs with a boy.  He looked a little perturbed and tired. This 

younger looking boy had jet black hair and big, doughy-brown, half-awake looking, eyes. 

He was wearing a loose-fitting blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans with a yellow jacket 

hung comfortably at his shoulders.

               "Why so early?" he yawned, "We could leave during the day, ya know." 

               "I know, but I didn't want to concern my brother and my mother with my 

disappearance so I left her a note saying that I went to school early." I thought of the 

same thing. That is so cool! We think the same thoughts and even though this is what he 

does when he sneaks out; I still admire his sense of adventure. The Suuichi I knew is a 

boring bookworm. The most adventure I ever get is a D+ on a test. Anyway, back to 

Suiichi, they are about to leave for 'Genkai's'. Sounds like a place far, far way, I gulped.

               "This time we are taking a car," Yusuke stated whimpering slightly, "Kurama is 

the only one who can drive so..." He tossed some keys to Suiichi and they walked down 

to a blue-green looking, Volvo-type car. Suiichi jumped into the drivers' seat and 

unlocked all of the doors using that new one-key unlocking system, invented about three 

years ago. There is no way I can keep up with them now, unless… I swallow and quietly 

pop the trunk to get inside. I then close it in time for the car to quicken its pace forward. 

If he ever knew that I was spying, boy, would I be in for it. Suiichi isn't one to crack 

often, but I know I would, if I were him…

               Suiichi-san would hit a substantially big rock and I would roll, so several times I 

had to change the position I was lying in to avoid making too much noise. Most of 

the time, I held on to the sides of the box they called a trunk, but my muscles were soon 

sore and I had to find another way to lie still. After a while, could feel the car go in a 

constant upward motion, like on a mountain or something?         

               After what seemed like an eternity, the car screeched to a stop in front of 

someone's property. I popped open the emergency latch and before anyone could see, I 

crept out of the car and hid in some of the bushes next to what looked like woods. My 

brother and those other two guys walked up to this huge old-style dojo and an old woman 

greeted them at the door. She was short with brownish-gold eyes. This old woman looked 

to be about sixty years old or even more.

            The only thing now was to wait and see what was going on through a window. 

Watching them through the window, they all sat on mats and I could see a short girl with 

blue hair serving them tea. There was an orange-haired guy that I had already seen once 

before. I even knew this guy's name, it was Kuwabara. He calls quite often to ask Suiichi 

for help on his homework. He often calls late at night and asks for the answer to a 

problem.

 He was making funny faces at the blue-haired women and giggling like a school 

girl with a crush. I guess the blue-haired man had not yet arrived. The one named 'Hiei' 

was standing in a corner of the room with his hand at his side with a death-glare at 

Kuwabara. He continued to glare and then looked out at the window as if he new I was 

there. I quickly ducked and held my breath. Looking back up, the man named Hiei was 

glaring at Kuwabara as the orange-haired idiot was now holding the lady's shoulder, as if 

for balance.

I heard some footsteps running up to the door, so it was back to the bushes for me. 

The shadow that had run to the door was the blue haired-man. He knocked vigorously on 

the door. The blue-haired woman was quick to the door, "Touya I think we are mostly all 

here, please, come inside," her soft, sweet voice barely reached my ears before he stepped 

inside, shutting the door a little harder than he should have, and began conversing to 

Suuichi-kun.

Inside (No one's P.O.V)

Kurama: "Touya, we have designed a search-team tactic where we all split up into teams 

of three."

Touya: "What about the boy?"

Kurama: "I never believed my step-brother would go so far as to follow me, but I think 

we might loose him when crossing into Makai. He is a big boy he can find his own way 

from there."

Hiei had put in his two cents-worth here: "Hn. Damn ningen. What if he gets lost?"

Kurama: "I will ask Koenma to keep and eye for him. Suuichi is pretty smart on his own, 

but he won't follow too much longer."

Yukina: "What is my job? I want to useful on this mission, because of the many times 

you all and Kazuma have rescued me."

Hiei grunted and stole everyone's attention away from his unbeknownst twin sister: "You 

may stay here and wait for Koenma." He muttered under his breath something about 

killing Kuwabara for getting all of the credit for the rescues. 

Kurama:  "Team one is myself, Hiei and Kuwabara. We will first report to Koenma in 

Reikai. Team two is Touya, Jin and Yusuke. We communicate through these small 

compacts," he handed two to each team, "every couple of hours and it will be dawn soon, 

keep your guard up." 

They all filed out the door all silently except for Kuwabara. He continued to giggle to Yukina.

"Come on lover boy," Yusuke shouted in his ear. Kurama coughed loudly to get 

their attention, "Yusuke go to Makai and get Jin he will be waiting for you guys."

Touya piped in, "He says he may have found a clue in the northern section Makai. 

There are a band of pirate-demons along the coast."

Botan came down on her oar and jumped to the ground next to Yusuke. A along, 

they were fighting the urge to look to the bushes were Kurama's brother was hiding. 

Botan (in her infinite wisdom) pointed over into the woods and practically shouted, "Hey, 

don't you see the… urgle…cough," Yusuke put his hand over her mouth quickly and 

shushed in her ear.

He gritted his teeth and then said, "Botan we have a job to do," he had a tone of 

urgency in his voice, "We should get going."

"Right," she replied catching his hint and turning to Kurama, "Let's go," she said 

sounding a bit flustered.

The woods outside of Genkai's (Suuichi Hatakana's P.O.V)

            Was it just me or did that lady just notice me and the other guy stopped her from 

saying anything? If that was the case, the rest acted as if they did not care. I had a gut-

wrenching felling that they knew I was hiding there, but I am naïve enough to follow. 

Suiichi-kun disappeared with the blue haired girl in the kimono, earlier identified as 

Botan. After all I had seen already, them disappearing did not seem so strange, now.

            The other two, Yusuke and Touya formed a portal that Touya was quick to step 

through. The other, Yusuke turned to my hiding place and whispered something inaudible 

to my ears. He stepped through the portal, but it did not close right away. I made a break 

for it, leaping through it.

            A falling feeling gripped all of my limbs and I felt a jerk at my chest before 

landing softly on the cold, hard ground. Sitting up, I looked around. The woods were still 

behind me, but a large grassy plain fell before me. It was the break of dawn and I could 

faintly make out two silhouettes in the distance, which I would assume as the two people 

I was following.

            I ran forward only to find that the two silhouettes were two ugly-looking blue 

monsters. One was of a stalky build and the other, which looked weaker, was carrying a 

club with nine-inch nails protruding from all angles of the Neanderthal-ish, type weapon. 

It hit me hard as I turned and ran back to where I had landed from the portal - I was lost!

 The next thing I knew I was lying in a fetal position wondering why I did not just

stay in bed and go to school tomorrow and believe non of this was happening.

Somebodysomewhere- wait till you see how I torture the poor lost boy next 

chapter! Have you ever heard the saying: "To assume makes an ass out of u and me"? 

Well if you take out the: an, out, of, and you can spell assume? I thought that was the 

coolest thing when I first found out, so I am passing it along to you readers for the sake of 

…um…myself!


	3. Part C

Part C

          Somebodysomewhere:  Last chapter Suuichi Hatakana followed Yusuke and Touya

through the portal to Makai. He then found himself lost. Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara

 went with Botan to the Spirit World where they would hear Koenma tell him that this

mission was important to all tree worlds. The comment came up, why is Kurama stuck

between Hiei and Kuwabara? Well, the answer is simple, sort of. If Kuwabara got in a

fight with Hiei, Kurama would be the only one capable of bringing them back down. And

Kurama tried to level out the amount of intelligence on each teamJ. On a quicker note,

the story will get a little confusing in this chapter, but not really.

Official Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the trash in my garbage!!

Koenma's office (No one's POV)

          "I can not tell you how much trouble I will be in if you don't get to the bottom of

this," Koenma crinkled his nose while thinking of the destruction and spankings King

Yomi would be giving, wincing as a loud crack sound reverberated in his head.

          "Koenma, sir, you have said that about ten times already this morning, shouldn't

you let them get back to their mission?" Ogre said, handing a stack of unsigned papers to

the childish figure behind the office desk. The young prince sighed and sat up.

          "That's probably the worst idea I have heard from you yet, Ogre," Koenma turned

quickly to Hiei and the others, "Hurry and go solve this case, posthaste." He waved them

out of the room as Botan burst in with a face of pure indignation.

          "That boy in the woods was your human brother?!" she shouted at Kurama,

"Well, I went back to send him home and he was gone!"

          "That is a good thing, which means he left and went home like Kurama said he

 would," Hiei glared at Botan. Botan glared back, her glare equally as sour, "No! I back

tracked to his house and he was not anywhere near the area. He is either lost or he

followed Yusuke!" Kurama went a little pale and closed his eyes. 'I don't think he is in

any mortal danger', he tried to convince himself; It was easier said than done. Even still,

Koenma looked slightly irritated at the thought of another setback in the mission,

"We will worry about him, later. Right now we find those missing children. All we can

do for Kurama's little brother now is to call Yusuke and tell him to look out for the boy.

Now shoo!" he pointed to the door, turning his face to the stack of newly distributed

papers. He grunted and sat back in his chair.

          After everyone had left the room Koenma whispered 'hurry and good luck to you

all', never looking up from his work. His thoughts were interrupted yet again with Ogre

bring him arm-fills of more unchecked papers.

Outside the Door:

          "Do you think he will call Yusuke and ask?" Kurama turned to Botan with a

concerned expression and she answered, "Of course, he is busy, but I am sure he will try.

 Now, thinking back to the mission, we will go off the lead Jin gave us. There are three

sections to the North harbor of Sanc Anure. Your team will search the southern end, but

be careful this place is famous for having criminals and prostitutes of all ages." There

was a hint of grim hopefulness in her voice, "What a horrible state things are in these

days."

          Kurama nodded, eyes glazed over in thought. Botan then handed Hiei a map and

Kuwabara a jar, ignoring the skeptical looks from Kuwabara.

          In his stupidest tone he asked, "What is this for?" she simply replied, "You are to

be on the lookout as a human/demon beggar," she continued to giggle at Kuwabara's

dumbfounded look. Hiei muttered something along the lines of 'suites him perfect' as, he

himself, gave an amused smile.

Somewhere in Makai (Suuichi Hatakana's POV)

          An hour passed, what felt like an eternity later, I got up to look around my pack

had been discarded when I hastened through the barrier. I cursed inwardly. Obviously,

this was not the same place that I followed Yusuke to. This was one of those alternate-

realities you read about in ancient Greek or Roman Mythology books. The creatures

certainly fit into the ugly, beastly characters that the great heroes and heroines (yeah,

right) had slain.

          Over the past hour, ten or so of the bluish-colored things had passed by and a

couple more small groups of them, clad in the skin of anything between a deer and a fish.

One was a young lady with the face of a lion and the body of a human only a lot more

hair. She was carrying a rather large blade and several other monsters hung over her

shoulder. She had glance to where I was sitting and sent shivers so far up my spine, my

brain was tingling. Talk about sent from Hell, ooh that was freaky. She even had no

pupils in her bloody red eyes. All she did was continue walking.

          Before I had reached this actual state of thinking, I had panicked and thought of

what I should do. The only thing I could think of was to stay right here and hope this

nightmare passes.

          I suddenly heard voices and looked to my left, expecting to stay hidden in case of

any passerby that happens to look this way. I had moved behind a nearby tree earlier, but

my attention was stirred when I heard a deep male voice.

          "Sir, he was here, so he should still be," Another voice spoke next, "We can

search the woods, a human boy would not be too hard to find." I thought about running,

but my breath was caught too tight in my chest. It permitted me only to move my eyes. I

heard a shushing noise and looked to the left and the right. No one was there; in fact I

couldn't hear at all. I looked up because in every show, the characters never look up.

Each of the two men grabbed my arms.

          "So this is the Youko's human," he grinned sadistically at me.

          "Ne, the' Youko's ningen brothe'. 'As a sof' spot fer humans'," He stated

laughing hysterically; I started to hyper-ventilate. The one at my left was taller and

looked like a pirate and obviously was, by the way he looked. Gold teeth, eye-patch, long

black, scruffy hair, but oddly-enough, he had bright tiger-blue eyes. This one had torn,

grey, catlike ears and a tail to match. The other on my right, much shorter man was clad

in old English-styled clothing, but had a shirt made of chain male. He, too, had the

properties of an animal. He had no ears, but short fox-like hair on his head and the tail of

a donkey. The shorter man was also much uglier than any fox that I had seen. With his

ugly fox-like hands he with held a cloth to my mouth and suffocating me to the point of

unconscious and inevitably, death. Or so I thought…

          The last image I saw before passing into the world of sleeping was the grinning

face of the much uglier and shorter man. 'Help' I whispered into the air. My arms went

limp and my head hung while my body swayed before falling into the grasp of the

pirate/man.

Sanc Anure Northern Harbor, Makai (No one's POV)

           "Is he late?" Yusuke stuck his finger in his ear to show that he was truly board.

          "Jin should be here any minute. He was probably out drinking or something,"

 Touya yawned. After about fifteen minutes, Jin stumbled up to where the two other boys

were waiting.

          "I 'bout searched this entire area and found nothin'" he said, "The bartender told

me 'bout an a gang that was headed west of here. I don't think he knew who I was

looking for. So, in 'nother words, it was a dead end. "

          "Team one is going to search Sanc Lowlure and then we will meat again and

search the southern-most area, Sanc Desture," Touya seemed thoughtful for a moment,

"You searched everywhere?"

          (A/N: There are three parts to the harbor, top, middle and bottom. Sanc Anure,

Sanc Lowlure and Sanc Desture together, it isn't a very big place. It means nothing for

the rest of the story for those of you who are confused.)

          "Yup," He wriggled his ears, "Do think that bounty hunter gave us a dead lead?

She did seem suspicious."

          "I will contact Kurama and tell him about what we found," Yusuke took out the

compact and opened it. It directly connected to the other, all that came in was fuzz,

"Kurama, Hiei are you there?" No answer, "Well what do you think happened to them?"

he said turning back to the eager faces of Touya and Jin.

          "Call Koenma," Touya replied quickly. He looked uncomfortable as a teenage

demon lady in a less-than-skimpy outfit sauntered up to them. She did not say anything

until she was about three feet away.

          "Would you-," She was quickly cut off by Jin, "God, why don' you dress like you

have a lil' dignity. Go bug some 'un else."         

          She took the offense lightly, turned on her heel and stalked away without another

word. Touya looked thankfully at Jin who returned a your-welcome face, turning to

watched, with sorrow, at the girl disintegrating into the distance.

          Yusuke turned back to Touya and Jin, this time he seemed somewhat relieved,

"Koenma told me that he just sent the other group out and to move on to the next area of

investigation which meant that they must have just gone through the portal."

On the border of Makai and Reikai (No one's POV)

          Kurama paused slightly before continuing to walk again, "Did any of you hear

that?" he looked specifically at Hiei.

          "Hn. No, did you sense something?" he looked indifferent back to Kurama.

          "No, but I think something bad just happened. I pray to God that Suuichi is

alright," Both Hiei and Kurama turned to Kuwabara, who was still staring at the jar that

he grasped in both hands. Botan who was there just to see them off was looking into the

compact given to her.

          She looked up at them, "Someone tried to contact us." She looked back down at

the communicator and the fuzz on the screen. She shut it and put is back down her

kimono shirt (where everything else goes.)

          "Good luck," She hopped on her oar and flew into the newly awoken sky. With

the little light that dawn had shown on their faces, Kurama created a portal to Sanc

Lowlure.

          They were greeted by cold hard ground and a creature with a womanly body and

the head of a lioness. She looked down slightly surprised when an orange–haired cretin

was using her leg to hoist itself up. She smacked it off like a pest wiping her leg off and

squealing uncontrollably.

          "You monster!" She yelled at Kuwabara. Kurama ran to his side. In an ancient

 demonic language he spoke to here. She laughed slightly at the fox and said, "I like you

And it seems we have meet before on different circumstances. I think I have also met

your blue-haired companion earlier in Sanc Anure," She added, dripping with a honey-

sweet voice, "He told me that there search has been a dead end and that he is going on to

search the South."

          "Why should we trust you!" Hiei spoke back, only to receive a deathly blood-red

glare, mirroring his own. She smiled, showing all of her glowing teeth and fangs.

          "You don't unless you want to," She replied in the same bitter-sweet voice she

had used before. Kuwabara was now coming-to, still clutching his jar for dearest breath.

The hunter continued to walk on, disregarding the awkward facial expressions searing

through the back of her head.

(The Huntresses' POV)

Did it work?  a deep male voice resided in her conscious.

I think so, go ahead and start moving the operation to the west of the harbor. That was

close. I think my damned sister Botan tipped the prince off about us being in the harbor

She replied.

You talk too much. several moments of silence, get back here ASAP he told her.

(The Middle part of the Harbor)

          Yusuke checked his watch for the fifth time that hour and sighed again for the

twelfth. They had been already approached by several thieves and beggars. 'Now I am worried,'

 he thought and pulled out the compact, flipping it open. Kuwabara's grinning face was

the first thing that popped up.

           "Finally," Yusuke shouted into the conversational mechanism, "Where are you

guys?"

          Kuwabara lifted a jar to reveal bit and pieces of bronze-looking coins and the

grinning nevertheless.  It was then Kurama took the compact from Kuwabara.

          "We have been waiting for you at the south. A hunter said that she saw you and

also said that you were going ahead to search the south without us." His calm face was

unaltered as he spoke.

          "Huh, no we have been at the meeting spot for about…," he checked his watch,

"Two hours. We'll hurry down there. Did you guys find anything" Yusuke asked.

          "Not in the least bit," He replied, "but I have an awkward feeling that they were

here."

……………………………

          …dun dun dun. Hey hoped you like it! I know that it was a bit short but I still

have homework over the summer and trust me it's a pain in the ass.

          Preview: What is gonna happen to poor Suuichi, who still remains missing? And

what of that bounty hunter? She is evil of course! She was stalling for time and

succeeded! I wonder what is going to happen when Yusuke's team doesn't make it back

to the meeting place? It's all next time in the next chapter that is diffidently going to be

longer, in fact the longest one yet!


End file.
